


Lust For Life

by notpmaHleM



Series: Between The Raindrops [7]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Filthy Romance, Modern AU, Porn Without Plot, the Dirty smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 04:26:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15088967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notpmaHleM/pseuds/notpmaHleM
Summary: The dirty smut





	Lust For Life

**Author's Note:**

> Companion piece for Between The Raindrops 
> 
> Read the tags, just in case this isn’t your thing..
> 
> Seriously, three thousand words of smut..

**———————————————————**

**———————————————————**

**_Lust For Life_ **  
**_By Lana Del Rey_ **

_Climb up the H of the Hollywood sign, yeah_  
_In these stolen moments_  
_The world is mine_  
_There's nobody here, just us together_  
_Keepin' me hot like July forever_

_'Cause we're the masters of our own fate_  
_We're the captains of our own souls_  
_There's no way for us to come away_  
_'Cause boy we're gold, boy we're gold_

_And I was like_  
_Take off, take off_  
_Take off all your clothes_  
_Take off, take off_  
_Take off all your clothes_  
_Take off, take off_  
_Take off all of your clothes_

_They say only the good die young_  
_That just ain't right_  
_'Cause we're having too much fun_  
_Too much fun tonight, yeah_

_And a lust for life, and a lust for life_  
_And a lust for life, and a lust for life_  
_Keeps us alive, keeps us alive_  
_Keeps us alive, keeps us alive_  
_And a lust for life, and a lust for life_  
_And a lust for life, and a lust for life_  
_Keeps us alive, keeps us alive_  
_Keeps us alive, keeps us alive_

 

**———————————————————**

**———————————————————**

 

Their house was full of laughter.

It had been a while since all four siblings had been under one roof, a noisy affair itself, but when their extended family was added, it was a party.

And it was a party, Jon’s thirtieth Name Day to be precise and she had been determined to mark the occasion. When she had told Jon, one night after the lights had been turned down, he had been bashful, years of learned training that his was not important, telling her there was no need to fuss.

She had pulled him close whispering a firm, _we are going to celebrate you,_ against his mouth. His response had been to get up and locked their door, coming back to bed to strip her out of her pajamas and then proceeded to strip her of her senses.

So, she had woken him this morning with her mouth around his cock, working quickly, effectively, before leaving him in bed, gasping and wrung out, wiping her mouth in satisfaction as she got up to get Aurora ready for school.

And so now Dany sat on the couch, legs tucked under her as she leaned into Jon’s side, fingers tracing a line up and down his neck while she listened to stories of the past, laughing at childish exploits.

“Thank you.”

His quiet voice pulled her away from a story Davos was telling and she angled towards him a bit more.

“I never thought I’d be here.” Dark brown eyes were soft, causing her to melt a bit, the urge to wrap him up close making her smooth her hand up and down his arm. “First it was the Watch and then after the Watch…… I never thought I’d see this age.”

Grabbing his elbow she shuffled closer, knees against his strong thighs, rising up and balancing on her knees, throwing her arms around his neck, forehead pressed to his temple. “I hate that you ever thought that.”

The hand on her cheek made her eyes close, leaning into it as his head turned, his lips catching hers neatly, lingering with love and she let herself get lost in the movement, the taste of him.

Thundering feet heading in their direction caused them to pull away, Dany licking her lips in appreciation, mind a little distracted as Aurora slid to a stop in front of them. “Stop running in the house please.”

“Can I go stay the night with Jonna?”

“May, I.” Dany reminded, turning to their wild haired daughter. Aurora was a beautiful little thing, sassy and smart at six, with all of Jon’s tenacity and her fierceness. Dany wasn’t sure how they were going to make it to adulthood.

“May, I, please.” For good measure, Aurora climbed up on the couch, snuggling up between her parents.

“Yes.” Dany agreed quickly before Jon could talk Aurora out of it.

“You’re going to leave me, issa prūmia?”

Aurora slid off, danced out of reach. “You and Ma are already being gross.”

Dany snorted at Jon’s grimace. “You are correct, issa tala and it is only going to get worse.”

With the sound of Aurora racing away, she curled into Jon a little more. “I have plans.” She traced the shell of his ear. “The type of plans that will benefit us not having our daughter in the house.”

His eyes sharpened, his smile wolfish, sending the skittering of lust down her spine. To retaliate she gave him a sultry smile, leaning in for a bite of a kiss, enjoying his fingers tightening in her thigh.

“How quickly can we kick everyone out?”

She laughed, lips pressed to his.

 

**———————————————————**

 

She felt a touch of guilt, sending their daughter off to have some time between her and Jon, but the need to have a night where they didn’t need to worry about locking the bedroom door, or muffling sounds won out. She wanted to be able to cry out and scream, wanted Jon wild and demanding.

Stepping out of the shower, she let the anticipation of having her husband in all manners of ways, build in her core as she dried off. Brushing her hair out, taking the time to primp a bit, the knowledge that he was waiting impatiently making her enjoy it a bit more. She slathered lotion all over, adding a smudge of eyeliner, mascara and then stepped into the sheer black concoction of fabric that he hadn’t seen yet.

Jon was in the kitchen unloading the dishwasher, a ripple of power and muscle as he moved and she leaned against the doorframe to watch him unashamedly. The gods knew that he was so much more than just a attractive man, but as his jeans stretched over his wonderfully round bottom, it was impossible to argue that he was ridiculously pretty.

He must have sensed her behind him, because he straightened and turned, shutting off the faucet as he went. She lifted her chin when his eyes caught on her, the dark orbs roving up and down, lingering. He leaned against the counter, interest and heat written across his features.

“By the look on your face, I’m prepared for fightin’ or fuckin’. And with that fancy outfit, I’m leaning towards fuckin’.”

Shrugging a shoulder, she let her gaze wander as if bored. “Well, I can always go change if you’re not interested.”

 She’d almost forgotten how quickly he moved. One moment she was looking at him, the next she was up against the fridge, held up by a wonderfully aroused male, his mouth over hers, soft lips, scratchy beard, tongue sliding along hers, his rough hands pushing aside the delicate fabric.

Moaning and dizzy, she fisted his shirt, breathless as he bit her bottom lip, a growing wet between her thighs. His mouth demanded, took and she gave, briefly reminding herself that she was supposed to be doing the seducing, but his hands slid up to cup her breast, squeeze and that particular thought fled with sensation. He pushed a leg in between hers, giving her the coarse denim to rub on and she gave a whimper, grinding down for relief as he leaned back ripping his shirt over his head.

 The expanse of skin, no matter how many times she’d seen it, made her mouth water and she leaned in to suck a mark onto his clavicle, thumbs flicking his nipples, fingers tracing down the ridges of his stomach, lingering, absorbing the heat of his skin.

His breathing was uneven, his hands grasping her ass, before sliding up as her tongue traced the route of her hands. The hands gripped handfuls of silver, guiding her down as she palmed his heavy cock through his jeans. With a hum of approval, her own need ratcheting up another notch, her fingers popped open the button, delighted to find him naked below, wrestling his jeans down to free him.

She settled on her knees, wrapping her hand around his swollen length, licking the tip of him, delighting in the taste of him, in the low growl she heard above her. Relaxing her jaw, she opened her mouth, allowing Jon to selfishly do his best to shove his cock down her throat.

Eyes watering, she swallowed to prevent gagging, then pulled back to suck down again, needing to touch her throbbing clit, refraining from doing so as she hollowed her cheeks, taking as much of him as she could, her rhythm smooth and well practiced.

Jon uttered a low curse and then she was pulled to her feet, disappointed with loss, consoling herself by setting her teeth into the strained cords of his neck as she was scooped off her feet.

Without trace of his usual grace, Jon stumbled into the doorframe before setting her down, the both of them stumbling, mouths fused together, her legs shaky with the intensity of the heat burning between them as he backed her towards the bed.

When he pulled away she whimpered, opening her eyes to see him looking over her shoulder, dark intent on his face as he took in the bed behind her.

She’d stripped it of their blankets, leaving on old sheets, the pillows removed, the centerpiece being a bottle of lubricant, an effective vibrator.

“You do have big plans.”

The rasp of his voice sent another volley of arousal to her cunt, her panties uncomfortably wet and she let her body sag into his, her hands busy trying to get his pants the rest of the way off. “Actually, my plan was to let you do whatever you want, however you want it, with or without those.”

His fingers caught her chin, lifting it up to meet his gaze. The dark promise in his eyes made her shiver. “Oh, Dany, I’m going to wreck you properly.”

“I don’t doubt it.” Her voice was wispy, already pulled under by his magic, impatient as he stripped out of his pants.

Suddenly she found herself staring straight up at the ceiling, the mattress under her, the piece of lace between her legs gone, Jon looming into her vision, looking irresistible, her hands grappling for him. Her wrists were caught neatly, placed above her head as he straddled her hips, his cock, heavy and straight, teasingly grazing her belly.

One handed, he untied the neat bow holding the scraps of black lace together, a grunt of approval as he pushed the material out of the way, knuckles dragging over a breast, down her sternum, before he reached out, flicking on the vibrator, drawing it across her soft skin.

She sucked in a breath when he licked a stripe up the valley between her breasts, letting go of her hands with a commanding look. Understanding she grabbed the sheets, leaving them above her head, whimpering as he pushed the soft mounds together, thumbs rubbing over the pebbled tips, her eyelids fluttering, thighs rubbing together to try and ease the ache between them.

The crease between his brows told her that he was deciding what he wanted and she took the initiative, bringing her hands down, the buzzing vibrator dropped and then nestled between her breasts when she pushed his hands away and took over.

She moaned, electricity sparking through her, making her wonder how much torment she could take as she heard Jon snarl above her, the vibrator gone, turned off, the bottle of lubricant opened and squeezed, before he shifted upwards, his cock now sheathed in her cleavage.

Craning her neck up, flicking her tongue out to sweep over the weeping head of him as she pushed, giving him some friction as his hips rocked, his grip on the headboard making the wood squeak in protest.

The breath hissed out of him, making her lift her head up a bit more to get her mouth around what she could, before he finally paused, panting as he looked down at her.

“You’re a mess.”

Her chest heaved. “Make me messier.”

The challenge was received and he twisted off of her, stretching out beside her, his teeth closing over a nipple, dragging a whimper out, sparks of heat through her limbs, as he pulled off, diving back down to suck and soothe. He mouthed his way back up her neck, lips taking hers, a thoroughly wet, messy kiss that had her fingers tangling in his hair, leg coming up to thread over his, trying to convince him to settle his weight on her. She was ready to combust, ready for _him_. Fingers traced down, tickling her clit, swiping through the wet mess of her, sliding inside of her for a moment, retreated, heading down to the other hole. She shivered, body twitching, his husky _mine_ filling her ear before he bit down on her lobe.

The tension pooled in her womb, cunt aching as he moved down, shoved her legs up and out, demanding _be a good girl and keep em there,_ settling on the mattress and spreading her open for his inspection.

“Love, you’re soaked. Gonna go off like fireworks.”

Despite the desperate need, she gave a short laugh. “Oh gods, don’t….”

Her words were cut off by his mouth closing over her, tongue swirling as she cried out, hips rocking towards his mouth, the sensations racing down and centering where the wet of her cunt met the wet of his eager mouth, his attentions expert and precise, intent on bringing her ruin. He sucked and laved, her thighs starting to shake with the strain of holding them open.

Suddenly the wonderful feeling was gone, her eyes snapping open to see Jon, dark and predatory, poised over her. She gasped, reaching for him as he crashed his mouth down, the taste of her own arousal filling her mouth as he plundered, pulled back to whisper, _you taste so good_ as he moved, his cock nudging her entrance before invading, splitting her walls apart with a wonderfully agonizing drag.

He hooked an elbow under her knee, thrusting savagely, grinding down into her. That was all it took and she exploded, nails biting into his shoulders as the waves rolled over her, stealing all her senses, leaving her drowning under him.

She was floating, wrapped in a cloud of bliss, heart still racing, rapidly pulling air into her lungs, when she felt Jon pull out of her. Too languid to do anything but whine at the loss, she heard the cap on the bottle open, the slick of lubricant on his probing fingers, a slight stretch before the blunt head of his cock was positioned.

It was a burn, the air leaving her lungs as she hissed through her teeth. Fighting fluttering eyelids, she fought the urge to tense, whimpering at the look of concentration on his face, the strain of going easy showing in the strain of his neck.

With his small movements, she was sure she was being pulled apart, her chest starting to heave as he leaned down, mouth closing over hers, his tongue stroking deftly until she opened, welcoming the invasion. She was relaxing, hands twisting in his hair and she was unprepared for him giving a final push, seating himself deep inside.

Pulling her mouth back, she gave a few raspy breaths, the sharp burn fading to dull, his elbow planted by her head as he petted down her side, cupping a breast to pluck at the tips, hips starting to roll.

Gods, it was overwhelming, her body trying to figure out if it was pleasure or pain, his gentle pinches of her nipples sending jolts of electricity down to her empty cunt. He was moving a little freer now, dragging inside of her, plump bottom lip held between sharp teeth, the heavy fall of black lashes partially shielding dark eyes from her.

“Touch yourself.”

The command came on a thick accent and her hips moved in response, neck arching as her hand slid down, circling her nub, groaning with the delicate sensation in contrast to the thickness in her ass and she shuddered with it all, his teeth landing on the side of her neck.

Suddenly, his weight was gone, her eyes flying open with a whimper of confusion as he carefully pulled free of her tight clasp. “I thought.....”

Hands landed on her hips. “Aye. That was a warm up. On your knees Love.”

The tension ran back through her, the thrill settling between her legs, arousal making her nerve endings alive, the thought of the vulnerability of being at his mercy, making her dizzy.

With help, her limbs not cooperating, she made it over, dropping her chest down, ass up, mewling, unable to hold still as he stroked hands over her flanks. The corner of her vision caught the vibrator landing by her side, everything strumming tightly inside of her as his fingers stroked her clit, pushing into her aching cunt. She cried and whimpered, his fingers probing and sliding, the heat building again until he stopped suddenly, a kiss placed at the bottom of her spine.

More lubricant was spread and she dropped her cheek to the mattress, the sound of Jon moving behind her, keeping her on edge, barely able to see him, relying on hearing and guessing as to what he was doing.

Even though he had just been in her ass, there was still a sudden clutch of panic as he breached her in this position, stalling her breath.

Jon paused above her. “You okay?”

She could hear the restraint in his voice, his hands smoothing over her sides and she took a deep breath, released it. “Keep going.”

Her hair was pulled roughly, lifting her head to catch her chin with his fingers, a groan falling across her back as her neck was twisted to meet his mouth in a hurried kiss that was all teeth and tongue, melting her a bit more and while she was distracted, he pushed fully into her.

“Gods Love.” His breath rattled out of his chest, his cock pushing past her resistance, fingers digging into her hips.

It was still an intense stretch, her chest heaving with her choppy breath as he held himself still, letting her adjust to the sensations. She whimpered and cried as he dropped kisses along her shoulders, his body draped against her back, covering her completely.

“Here.”

A shift and he had her thighs spread a touch more, the movement jostling him and she was burning, ready to spark at the least provocative. Suddenly, he was pushing the vibrator into her cunt and she lost her air, biting into fabric below her, feeling every intrusion in her body a sharp nip of pain, the need for him to stop, the need for him to _fuck her,_ tear her apart in the best way.

But he didn’t, still holding himself still, the slow pace in which he was preparing them was agonizing,her nerve endings were alive, firing under the brushing of his skin, the feel of muscles flexing over her, the fullness of her cunt, of her ass. She was quickly losing her grip on sanity and he hadn’t moved yet.

Savage sounds made low in his throat told her his own control was delicate and he shifted, flexing forward, seating himself farther inside her. Fingers grabbed her hips, squeezing tightly before he slipped a hand over her belly, the calluses on his hands dragging deliciously over her skin.

“Are you ready?”

His voice was raspy, strained, moving her hair off the back of her neck, placing a hard bite to it. She rolled underneath him and choked out a _Yes_ , the anticipation of it all as heady as being filled to the brim. He switched on the vibrator.

She gave a shriek, Jon finally thrusting, the sensations ripping savagely through her, blinding her to everything except the overwhelming presence inside of her, the knife edge of pleasure slicing her open to the bone, peeling it all back as he set up a rhythm, breaking her down, until she was deaf to anything but his guttural sounds. Her breath coming in ragged sobs. Fire burning over her flesh. Jon’s breath on her neck, his whiskers scraping. Pleasure pulsing through her veins. The words in Jon’s rough accent, _good girl, you feel so good, fuck, Dany, come for me, give it to me._ Her heartbeat in her ear. His thick length pushing her apart. Dragging. Overwhelming.

He picked up the pace, moving quickly, keeping momentum with the vibrator, moving and shifting it, the vibrations felt everywhere, her cries of _Gūrogon issa. Tolī. Oh, gods, tepagon issa tolī,_ broken by his rough thrusts, hips snapping into her backside, his cock keeping her filled. Broken groans filled her ear and she felt it heading towards her like a train, nails biting into the sheets to try and keep a hold of herself, until it hit her, the hard bite of it tearing her open as she shook and keened, vision fissuring with the pressure, only held together by his tight grip.

With a faltering stride, she felt his release fill her, hot spurts branding her insides, her name falling across her own back as he slumped into her, little jerks and twitches as he spent himself.

Collapsed into the bed by his weight, she whimpered and cried out, overwhelmed with everything inside of her, shuddering relief when Jon pulled the vibrator out of her over stimulated flesh, their combined pants filling the sound of the room.

“You okay?”

He was still inside her, his voice in her ear, weight keeping her pinned down and she let it all ground her, help her gather her wits about her again. Her breathing slowed. He rolled to his side and she was boneless and limp, utterly wrung out and unable to move as he gathered her up, the wonderful feeling of closeness coming over her despite the sticky skin.

“If I ever regain my vision again, yes.” She nosed against his wrist, unsteady, mind fuzzy.

His chuckle tickled her neck. “Your eyes are still closed.”

She sucked in another deep breath, grateful when he pushed the smothering hair off her face, beard tickling her neck and she finally risked opening her eyes, craning to look at him.

He looked wild and ravished, hair sticking up, his lips bitten red, sweat sheening his pale skin. _Fuck, he was gorgeous. And all hers._ She groaned. Fingers caught her chin, dark eyes flickering over her worriedly until she petted his chin clumsily.

“You promised to wreck me properly. You succeeded.”

He snorted, leaning in to nuzzle her neck. “I think I wrecked us both.” 

Dropping her head back down with a worn out sigh, she left herself bask, drift as he cuddled close, body bending around hers. Muscles protesting, she chanced a stretch, noting that she would indeed be feeling it the next day. Purring when his fingers kneaded her back, she grabbed a handful of hair, propping up on an elbow to meet his looming figure, suck on his plumped lip.

“Gods. Fuck. Daenerys.”

She made a sound of laughter, carefully rolling herself towards him, gingerly throwing a leg over his hips. Placing a kiss on the scar over his heart. “Yeah?”

“Aye.”

His currently thick accent gave a small jolt of heat to her discombobulated system and she smiled again, pushing her head into him, sated and exhausted. “There is a present for you in the second drawer of my night stand.”

“I thought this was my present?” His hand cupped a buttock, his fingers tracing over both her used holes.

Her pulse kicked up despite the fact she was in no shape to do anything about it and she shook her head. “No, this was just mild blowing sex with my husband.

His smile was a bit devastating and she whined with the loss of him when he stretched away, closing her eyes, as she listened to him open the drawer, her hand reaching out to find his side and run fingers over the bumps and grooves of ribs and hard, warm flesh.

Hearing the drawer close, she watched under lowered lashes, still sluggish and lazy as he pulled off the ribbon. She could see the puzzlement in his face as he started unwrapping and she threaded her fingers through his hair, raking her nails against his scalp, pleased when his eyes closed.

“You’re distractin’ me.”

She raked her fingers,down his neck, smugly a cat with the cream, heart filled with love. “Valzȳrys. Issa jorrāelagon. Kepa hen issa riñar.

Trailing off, she watched him and waited for him to translate her Valyrian as he opened the slender box.

“What?...... wait... Dany?” His eyes snapped open, hopefulness filling their depths as he leaned in close.

Giving a little laugh, her face splitting into a wide smile, she rubbed her thumb over his brow, struck once again with the fierceness of what she’d do to keep this man happy. The utter elation at sharing this all with _him_.

The sound he made as he pulled her into his arms, was once she’d only heard once before, that laugh that was half a cry, the joy radiating from him as he dropped the positive pregnancy test.

“Happy Name Day, Jon. Or, Da, times two.”

**Author's Note:**

> Valyrian-
> 
> Issa prūmia- my heart 
> 
> Issa Tala- daughter 
> 
> Jorrāelagon hen issa glaeson- love of my life.
> 
> Gūrogon issa. Tolī. Oh, gods, tepagon issa tolī- Take me. More. Oh gods, give me more.
> 
> Valzȳrys. Kepa hen issa riñar- husband. My love. Father of my children.
> 
> ~~~
> 
> Posted a little early so I can go MIA for a week or two..


End file.
